


Purged

by LunaRS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interesting, Phoenixes, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know where she was, nameless, and alone. All she knew for certain, was that she was targeted and that she would be found soon...<br/>Balthazar/OC fic! Please Comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where do Angels Go?

She gasped for air, scrambling to her feet in a panic. All around her were trees, mist, and the feeling that many already knew she had arrived and were watching her.  
It was not as gray as she would have imagined the place, wherever she was; it seemed to flow, pure and bright, but also held some sort of patient sorrow; regret, almost.  
But, where was she?

It took a few moments to calm herself, trying to breathe slowly while she looked about. After a few moments more, she found herself to be completely naked, only bare skin and fire-red hair tickling her shoulders with its curls.  
Her eyes were violet, a light ring of orange around her irises and a dark ring of green on the outside edge, flecks of red and gold streaming this way and that.  
Between her shoulderblades arched two silver and blue-tipped wings.

Quickly she covered herself as best she could with her wings and decided that no matter what, she should keep moving; she had a feeling that if she stopped, even for a moment, she would meet with something terrible indeed.  
“Is this Purgatory?” she whispered to herself, images of her own death flashing through her mind: blood, so much blood, being torn apart, the hate in those Hunters’ faces…her wings separated from her body...and the pain, oh the tortuous pain...then she woke up here.  
Whispered voices began to raise up all around her.

“Monster,” a voice said.  
“Filthy!” another one hissed.  
“What is it doing here? It does not belong!” they continued.  
Panic began to rise in her chest and she walked faster.  
“If this is Purgatory, then I shouldn’t be the only monster here!” she said aloud in her confusion.

“Kill it.” one of the voices said in a resolute tone.  
She suddenly bolted, running for any sort of cover.  
Then three figures appeared before her, each with their own wings magnificently arching behind them.  
‘Creatures like me?’ she thought to herself, a sliver of hope glowing within.  
“No, you filthy beast,” a voice answered her thought from behind. She whipped around to see another winged being, a man in a suit.  
“We are not phoenixes,” he hissed the last word as if it disgusted him.  
“And you are not in your rightful place of punishment for your sin of existence!” a woman’s voice joined the man, the speaker suddenly appearing before the girl.  
“What?” the girl wondered aloud. “Is this not Purgatory?”

“Not your Purgatory.” the man answered curtly, drawing a metal blade seemingly out of the air.  
“Then where am I?”  
“The world of rebirth: the Angel Purgatory.”  
The girl was shocked; she hadn’t even known that such a place existed, neither had she thought that Angels could do anything to be put in a place like this.  
“What do you want with me?” she asked, her voice shaking.

“We want you to die!”  
The Angels flew full speed at her, all wielding the strange-looking blades.  
In her panic, her wings flared behind her, now ablaze with blue and white fire, and she allowed the fire to engulf her body until even her eyes were glowing.

The Angels that were near enough screeched when burned by her searing heat.  
The Phoenix girl flared her heat out at the Angels once more before she fluttered away, trying to get away as fast as she could.  
Just as she thought she’d escaped, something or someone grappled onto her before letting go, having become covered in fire. The surprise of the attack caused her to fall to the ground with a sickening thud, her wings hugging her body to lessen the pain.

“I need to get out...need to leave…” she babbled to herself in fear. “...Need to leave...to get out…”  
She was unable to maintain the fire on her body and wings and it soon died down. She laid there, covering herself, listening to the Angels search for her and whisper to each other.

“Found her!” a voice whispered and she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst; she was too scared to try and run, and her limbs had frozen with her fright.  
She heard the fluttering of wings, and then a cry of pain. Gingerly opening her eyes, she looked up to see a blond-haired blue-eyed man, with white speckled brown wings, looking down at her with a smile.

“Hello, darling,” he said with a charming british accent.  
All the girl could do was stare, afraid for her life.  
“Don’t worry,” he kneeled next to her. “I’ll protect you. Can I pick you up?”  
She nodded slowly, feeling that for some reason she could trust him.

“There you go, love.” he said, picking her up after taking off his jacket and giving it to her to cover herself with.  
‘Who is this man?’ she wondered to herself. The man looked at her and smiled.  
“My name’s Balthazar, and I’ve been here for quite a while.”


	2. Here Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar protects this phoenix girl and they have a visitor...

“Balthazar…” she echoed his name and he nodded.  
“What’s your name, darling?” he asked, beginning to walk quickly through the forest, looking warily around. She didn’t know why she felt so safe in this seemingly kind Angel’s arms. His coat was warm on her bare skin; being a creature of flame didn’t mean that she was always burning hot.

“...” She thought long and hard about what her name was, but her mind was blank.   
“...I don’t think I have a name,” she replied softly, staring up at Balthazar’s face. He was an older man, to be sure, but there was kindness in his face, and he was still quite handsome, with his blue eyes and his blond hair…  
She blushed when he glanced down at her momentarily. He smiled at that.

“No name? Well, we’ll just have to give you one then, love.” he said. While she smiled at that, and was finding him very agreeable in personality, she couldn’t help but feel he could be very, very, dangerous if he wanted.

Suddenly two Angels appeared in front of him, glaring daggers at him.  
“What are you doing, Balthazar?” one of them asked, a short and average looking woman, once she realized who was carrying the Phoenix girl. “Why taint your hands with such a thing?”  
“Why are you protecting her?” the second one questioned, a tall and more angelic looking woman.

“I would rather like to be on my way, sisters of mine, so if you’ll excuse me…” Balthazar evaded the question and began to walk on. The Phoenix girl could feel the hate in the Angels’ gazes as they walked by; she could also smell hesitation and a little fear on their scents. What made them so afraid of Balthazar?

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to be afraid of me,” he comforted her again, quietly.  
Suddenly the woman drew her silver blade out of the air and lunged at Balthazar, the average-looking woman joining her.  
Balthazar ducked, letting the first woman's blade strike the other before he set the girl down and drew his own blade and struck the second. Both the women shrieked and exploded in a burst of light.  
“Don't worry, it's not as if Angels can die here. They just...float around for a bit,” Balthazar  
explained as he picked the girl up again. She remained silent.  
“So, about your name,” he started again, walking quickly and holding her securely. “What do you want me to call you?”  
Still, she did not answer; she was beginning to figure out that he'd probably just keep talking regardless of whether or not she answered.

“...What did other people call you?” Balthazar continued, stopping and looking around like he was listening for something.  
“...‘That girl’, ‘Monster’, ‘It’...” she replied quietly.   
“Hmmm…” he kept moving. “I shall call you Dawn for your fiery wings and gorgeous eyes.” He smiled.  
She smiled at her new name and rested her head against his chest. “I like it.”

\--------

They walked for a while, Balthazar going on and on; eventually Dawn felt that she could walk and hugged the jacket around her body as she walked beside him. It seemed that they didn’t really have a destination.  
“...How long do the Angels have to stay here?” Dawn asked timidly.  
“Until our Father deems us worthy to be rebirthed. So we wait to be re-hatched,” Balthazar explained. “It feels a bloody lot like forever…”

“How did you die?” Dawn continued, gaining a little bit of confidence.  
Balthazar’s smile vanished. “My friend…was a bit confused.”  
Dawn was befuddled by that answer but didn’t press him further, seeing how he looked like he disliked the subject.

They stopped walking and Balthazar picked Dawn up again, making her eyes widen in surprise. Balthazar’s smile returned at that.   
“Don’t worry, love. I’m taking you to my humble abode, and you need to fly to get there,” he explained, lifting off the ground with inhuman speed. 

Everything raced past them as he flew with his majestic wings and it was only a few seconds before they reached a sort of tree cave--a cavern carved into the side of a huge tree trunk, to be exact.  
Once inside, Balthazar set Dawn down and walked off towards a small pile of clothes.

Looking around, she saw that the room looked cozy and was very little. There was a small cot in the corner and a little floating light and looked like it suspended itself.  
“Why did we walk if you could have flown here?” she asked, almost hoping he didn’t hear her.  
“This isn’t Heaven. My wings get tired here,” he answered, walking back towards her and pulling the jacket from her, revealing her nakedness.

Dawn was startled and her face flushed red.   
He, without looking, handed her some of his clothes saying “this is all I have. Put them on.”   
Dawn did so quickly and quietly, thanking him for his generosity.  
“I’m sorry you had to have come here. You’ll never be able to leave, except by dying, and that will only land you in Purgatory…” Balthazar began to apologize, turning round when she was done dressing herself.

“I think I’ve got a solution to that problem,” another voice chimed in.   
Dawn froze and Balthazar pulled her close protectively.  
A shorter man with light brown hair and whiskey colored eyes walked into the room and smiled.  
Balthazar let out a small breath of relief. 

“What are you doing here, you bloody bastard?” Balthazar asked with a smile.  
Dawn was utterly confused.  
“Who are you?” she asked before the man could reply to Balthazar.  
“Name’s Gabriel, gorgeous,” he remarked. “And I’ve found a way to get outta here.”


	3. Holy Flame

“What are you talking about?” Balthazar questioned in annoyance, letting Dawn go; she took that to mean that this Angel named Gabriel was safe.

“I found a weak spot in Dad’s ol’ Angel detention,” Gabriel grinned slyly and kept his eyes on Dawn, who began to feel uneasy under his gaze.  
He took a step towards her  
“I’m guessing you’re that girl,” he squinted and tilted his head slightly. “the Hell-Bird as everyone’s calling you.”

“I don’t come from Hell!” Dawn spat indignantly.  
“Woah, woah, calm down,” Gabriel chuckled in amusement. “I didn’t say I call you that.”  
Dawn bit her lip and looked down, feeling childish in her response. Instinctively, as Gabriel took another step towards her, she stepped back and grabbed Balthazar’s hand in an attempt to feel safe and secure.

“It’s okay, love,” he smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “He’s safe, an older brother of mine.”  
Balthazar turned to Gabriel again and gave him a hard stare.  
“Are you sure about this one?”

Gabriel smiled.  
“I’m positive.”

\--------

Gabriel soon led the way to the "weak spot" while Balthazar and Dawn followed behind.   
Dawn held Balthazar's hand tightly and looked down at the ground, tryin to attract the least amount of attention she could.   
She could hear the Angels whispering all around her and she couldn't help but shudder every time she heard one of them hiss "Hell-bird."  
Balthazar squeezed her hand gently and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry love, they won't come near you as long as me and Gabriel are around."  
Dawn nodded and tried to smile in return. Gabriel was practically strutting through the angelic forest, keeping a wary eye out for trouble; he grinned like he had a joke he wanted everyone to know.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Dawn allowed herself to look around at the magnificent trees around her. She wondered how many Angels hid on or in each one am how many were as eager to kill her as the others from before.  
"Are you sure nobody knows about this? Or are we off to fight a bloody war to get out of here," Balthazar started.

"All our younger siblings don't know about the door but..." Gabriel's voice gained a warning tone. "...I wouldn't be surprised if Raphael shows up."  
At the mention of the Archangel's name, Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"And I suppose the reason why you didn't divey out all this information at the start was that you knew I probably wouldn't have come with you?"  
Gabriel nodded and smiled matter-of-factly.

"Ruddy bastard..." Balthazar breathed angrily. Dawn covered her mouth in an attempt not to let Balthazar see the grin that quickly spread on her face.  
She looked up at him, bracing herself to be reprimanded; when she saw only amusement in his face, she relaxed.  
It was only minutes before they arrived in a seemingly ordinary hollow. Most swirled around the three of them, sending a strangely calming chill down their spines.  
They stopped walking and Gabriel spread his six golden wings and flapped each one, sending the mist away almost immediately.  
It was then that Balthazar and Dawn saw what the archangel had been talking about.  
There was a long glowing scar that ran vertically in the air before them, an ugly mark in the pure air of Angel Purgatory.  
Gabriel gestured toward the mark proudly.

"Here we are! We're so close to freedom I can almost taste it!"  
"So what do we need to do?" Balthazar questioned, excitement and relief rising in his voice. Dawn felt the air move slightly through her feathers and flames began to crackle quietly from her wings as worry began to sit in the pit of her stomach. 

"Uhh...we keep bashing up against this crack until it opens?" Gabriel shrugged.  
"How delightfully barbaric." Balthazar said with a sarcastic smile.   
Dawn whipped around when she felt something touch her wing and her feathers burst fully into flames, heating her whole body and singeing the clothes she was wearing.   
Seeing nothing, she turned around to see a tall and solemn looking black Black angel with white dappled scarlet wings arching majestically behind him. His face was shaded by his wings but somehow Dawn could feel a hateful stare sear into her skin.

"Well, well," the Angel started, never looking away. His voice was deep and commanding. "Why am I not surprised at you, Gabriel?"  
"We've known each other for a liiittle while..." Gabriel sassed, seeming unsurprised at the Archangel's sudden appearance.  
Dawn trembled, flames bursting from her wings and surrounding her in an impossible heat that lit everything up around her.

Balthazar flew towards her only to be stopped by the other Angel, who moved in front of her faster than the blink of an eye.  
"Have you found yourself a pet, Balthazar?" The Angel asked in a menacing tone. "A hell-bird is a nice choice...it is gifted with resurrection like our Father bestowed on his Son-"  
"Step away from her, Raphael!" Balthazar interrupted warily. Dawn looked from Raphael to Balthazar with a peculiar calm.  
Let Balthazar try and save her, he would die, and she probably would too. But if she took action--  
Gabriel appeared between Balthazar and Raphael, holding up a hand towards the other Archangel with a warning glare.

"Stop fighting now, or I will have to punish you both." 

Raphael smiled and reached back for Dawn, startling everyone.

For a moment, it felt as if time had slowed; Dawn felt Raphael's hand close down on her wrist, she heard Balthazar shout her name frantically; she saw Gabriel's face break into surprise, and all at once everything was covered in her blue flames which began to strangely turn to ivory light.


	4. No Touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in a suuuuuper long time! I'l try to do better! Adult life attacked me and i don't know how it knew where i lived...O.O

Everything burned on her body; and for the first time in her life, it hurt.   
It took a moment for her to realize that she was screaming and writhing on the ground. All Dawn could see was white flame all around her, engulfing everything.   
And then, as quickly as the pain had begun, it stopped, leaving her panting. 

Slowly she strained to stand up, her ears ringing and her sight blurred with tears.   
Her wings achingly arched behind her. But they were white now. She felt fundamentally different but she was still herself. 

When her eyes cleared, she could make out Raphael, Balthazar, and Gabriel staring at her in awe. She still couldn't quite hear anything.  
Just what exactly had happened?

Raphael took a step towards her, looking determined and annoyed.  
Dawn whimpered, "don't touch me!" and swept her right wing around her, the flames brushing against the archangel in the process. 

All at once, white light blasted from Raphael's eyes and mouth and he fell to the ground, disintegrating as he went until nothing was left.

Dawn shivered, horrified and confused as her hearing slowly came back.  
"...awn?...at...at happened? Are you alright?"  
She turned to see Balthazar walking towards her. She remembered the new white flame of her wings and took a step back.

"Don't...touch...me..." She said in a low and shaking voice.  
"Dawn, love," Balthazar started again, smiling calmly. "I'm going to need you to calm down."  
"My wings..." She was only half listening. "What's happening?"

"Your wings are bathed in holy flame," Gabriel explained, sounding amazed.  
"Take a deep breath," Balthazar said. 

Dawn closed her eyes and did as she was told. The flames calmed down to a low simmer but did not dissipate.

"Good, good. Now give me your hand." Balthazar extended a hand towards her.  
"I-It's not safe..." She breathed.  
"It will be if you stay calm," he explained. "You're made of holy flame now, just like us." He gestured to himself and Gabriel. 

Taking a deep breath, she gingerly touched his hand with her fingers and when nothing happened, she felt herself begin to relax and suddenly felt very tired.

"Why did my flame destroy Raphael?" Dawn asked after a moment.  
"You were scared and your instincts told you to use it as a weapon." Gabriel said. Dawn glanced at her wings.  
"In other news," Gabriel continued. "I know how we can get this crack opened and closed real quickly...that is, if Dawn is up to it?"

Dawn ignored the exhausted trembling of her body.   
"Anything to get out of here." She said.  
"Great! Me and Balthazar are gonna hack away at the crack until it's weak enough for you to send a surge of your new power into it until it opens. We will then climb through to Gods dollhouse, and seal the hole with another surge of power. Comprende?"

Dawn looked at Balthazar questioningly. 

"Right-o." He mumbled, taking out his Angel Blade and letting go of Dawns hand.   
The two angels thrust the blades into the cracked bit of what looked like air until a hole big enough for a hand to slip through was achieved.

Quick as she could, Dawn placed her hand on the edge of the hole and focused all of her flames on it until she felt she would collapse from exhaustion.

The hole got bigger as pieces of the air around it shattered from her power. They swiftly stepped through and when they turned around to close the huge hole they had made, they saw it was already gone.

Dawn's knees gave out and her vision blurred; she'd used too much power.  
Balthazar caught her and picked her up, letting her rest her head against his chest and slowly let unconsciousness take her.

"Son of a bitch...I never would have guessed..." Dawn heard Gabriel say under his breath before she passed out.


End file.
